1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates to a releasing apparatus for a subscriber identity module (SIM) card.
2. Description of Related Art
An SIM card is usually fitted in an electronic device, such as a mobile phone. Due to its small size, and the need to ensure a clean and complete electrical connection for all its terminals, the SIM card needs to be firmly engaged in the electronic device, and is difficult to release without risk of damage.